Girl Talk
by carolinapalacio
Summary: Missing scene from "For Whom the Bells Toll". Spencer and Emily talk about Toby.


"Are you okay?"

Emily was the only of her friends left. After finding all those videos they had been left pretty shaken up. Aria and Hanna had left a couple of minutes ago and Emily had asked Spencer if she could spend the night there. And after what Spencer had been through in the evening, she was more than happy to accept.

When she arrived home, she had found her three friends already waiting there for her. They hadn't failed to notice her mom's bad mood and hostility towards her. Mrs. Hastings had abruptly stopped when she saw them, and Spencer suspected she had let them in if only to avoid having to explain the reasons why they couldn't.

She had checked up on them twice, but hadn't said a word. Her friends had another matters at hand so they hadn't really asked what was going on. She had told them about what happened in the funhouse, but had omitted the Toby part.

"I mean, that video of Toby and Jenna was…"

She knew what Emily was trying to get out of her. Spencer hadn't really talked to her about what was going on between her and Toby. She had discussed it with Aria a couple of times, but without giving too many details, and not fully admitting the way she felt. And mostly because Aria had sensed something and had asked her about it. But she suspected Emily had a pretty good idea of what was going on. And it wasn't like she was trying to hide it, it was just that with everything that was happening around them lately, it felt weird to sit down to have a conversation about boys.

"Yeah, I'm sure none of us would've watch that video if given the choice."

Emily nodded. "Right. I just meant, that, maybe it was harder for you to watch it because, well, you and Toby had been getting…closer lately."

"Oh." She wondered how closer Emily suspected they'd been getting. She got her answer soon enough.

"I don't mean anything like, you know, _closer _closer. I mean as friends, I'm not really implying anything else."

Spencer looked at Emily and could tell she meant that. It made her feel a little guilty knowing she hadn't shared everything with her. So she just decided to be completely honest with her friend. God knew they needed a little bit more of that in their lives.

"The thing is, this past couple of weeks, hanging out with Toby, it's been different. He's not what I expected, and I've been actually, enjoying being with him. He's smart, and not a total creep, and…sweet"

Spencer blushed at her last admission, and then blushed harder when she remembered that she wasn't even one of those girls who blushed. She was just feeling exposed, and saying those things out loud, it made everything feel even more real than it already was.

"Sweet huh?"

"Oh shut up, that's not the point."

Emily laughed, she seemed to be taking a great pleasure in watching Spencer struggle with her words.

"Well, but you did say it so…"

"And we kissed." Spencer decided to cut right to the chase. She was always better at that anyway.

"I…was not expecting that"

Spencer smiled. "Yeah, that's what I said"

Emily looked at her confused. "When he kissed me, that's what I said. Because honestly, I wasn't expecting it. But I had thought about it. I mean, the night before, we were at that motel, and, he beat me. At scrabble. And I know it makes no sense, but that did something to me. And he gave me his shirt, and we shared the same bed. And it was all so full of clichés. I thought about it so many times. But, you know, I didn't think it would happen."

Spencer was looking at Emily, expecting her reaction.

"Wow, so you like Toby. I thought there might be something going on a couple weeks ago. But I didn't think so much was happening."

"Are you mad?"

Emily laughed. "Why would I be mad?"

"Well, I don't know, you met him first."

"Spencer, that is beyond ridiculous. I admit that I was a little wired out when you guys started hanging out, but, really, I just want you to be happy."

"Thanks Emily." Spencer sighed. She was feeling much more lighter. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this for some time, it's just…"

They were interrupted by Mrs. Hastings, who had opened the door unceremoniously.

"Do you need anything mom?" Spencer felt defiant after what had transpired earlier.

"I was just checking up on you guys. Don't stay up too late." With that she turned around and left.

"What's up with your mom? She seems mad."

"She didn't want me to be seen with Toby in public. Thought it might made me look much more guilty. So I went to see him and told him we should met up at the funhouse, you know, to hang out there. Then the whole thing went to hell, and when I came out, he was there waiting for me"

Emily nodded. "So you went to talk to him?"

"I run to him, and hugged him. I might've kissed him too."

"In front of your mom?"

"Yes. And Melissa. And Mrs. Ackard."

"Yeah, I totally get why she was mad then."

Spencer smiled. She had been so nervous about how Emily would react, and now it felt like a lift had been lifted from her shoulders. And it was just what she needed.

"That's not why I did it though. I mean, I wasn't trying to piss my mom off. I just, really needed him."

"It's so weird hearing you talk like that."

"Yeah, I know. I guess now it doesn't seem like the best moment to be talking about boys, and I know Toby and I aren't exactly what you could call a "normal" couple. We're not even a normal couple of people. But he does make me feel really safe." She thought for a moment. "I can't believe I just said that."

They both laughed at her admission, and it was nice having moments like these. Where they were just two friends, having fun, and their whole worlds weren't falling apart. If only for a little while.

"You think your mom's gonna ground you or anything?"

"Honestly? I don't care. Once you are a prime suspect in your friend's murder, everything else seems a little pointless."

They laughed again and Spencer could honestly not remember the last time they've felt so carefree.

"Are you…gonna talk to Toby about what we just saw?"

Spencer pondered the question in her head. Yes, she was definitely going to have that conversation with him. She couldn't even begin to imaging how hard it must've been to Toby. He had stood by her in times where even her family doubted her. And for the first time in a long time, she wanted to be there for someone, other than the girls, of course.

"Yes." Spencer didn't really want to get into detail about that.

Emily seemed to understand Spencer perfectly, because she didn't ask any more questions. The conversation about Toby was over for now. Emily felt asleep shortly after, but Spencer's mind was somewhere else. She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Hey."

"Hey, where you sleeping already?"

"No." He said but the sound of his voice said otherwise. "Did something happen?"

"No." Yes, everything. "I wanted to hear your voice before going to bed. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay."

It was more than okay. It was her light of hope among all the crap life was putting her through. He was her strength. And she was not letting go. Because yes, she was falling apart, but she was also falling in love.


End file.
